Warrior Cats Fanfiction: Tiger Legacy
by Gmintcandy
Summary: Tigerkit can't wait to be apprentice! But her mother acts cold and blames her for whenever her litter-mates get in trouble. Once again Squirrelflight acts cold and says Tigerkit can't be apprentice until 10 moons. Is it what she done? Is it her size? Listen to her story about truth...
1. Allegiances

This is my first ever fanfiction! I'm very excited! I'll update when ever, most likely every week. Please enjoy! If you have _any _comments of any kind post it! I'll use the reveiws to improve story more and more! Please post tips, I'm no good at writing stories but I'll give it a try.

* * *

**Warrior Cats**

**Tiger Legacy**

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Bramblestar - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

Apprentice - Thunderpaw - Ginger tom with white paws, muzzle

**Deputy: Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

Apprentice - Grasspaw - Very pale gray she-cat

**Warriors: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom**

Apprentice - Shrewpaw - Dark gray tabby tom

**Cloudtail - Long haired white tom with blue eyes**

Apprentice - Lilypaw - Dark tabby she-cats with white patches

**Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches**

**Thornclaw - Golden brown tabby tom**

Apprentice - Seedpaw - Very pale ginger she-cat

**Leafpool - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Spiderleg - Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall - Light brown tabby tom**

**Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes**

**Berrynose - Cream-colored tom**

**Hazeltail - Small gray-and-white she-cat**

**Mousewhisker - Gray-and-white tom**

**Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat**

**Foxleap - reddish tabby tom**

**Icecloud - White she-cat**

Apprentice - Cherrypaw - Ginger she-cat

**Toadstep - Black-and-white tom**

**Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat**

**Blossomfall - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe - Very pale gray tom with black stripes**

Apprentice - Molepaw - Brown-and-cream tom

**Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Queens: **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes **(mother of Lightningkit - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, Snowkit - Very pale gray she-kit and Tigerkit - Small silver she-kit with brown tiger stripes, faint spotting, a lion-like mane, tuft tail, white ruff and multi-colored eyes, Bramblestar's kits)

**Dovewing - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes **(mother of Mousekit - Gray tom with blue eyes, Mintkit - Light gray tabby she-kit, Bumblestripe's kits)

**Ivypool - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes **(mother of Darkkit - Black-and-white tom)

**Elders: **(Former warriors and queens now retired)

**Daisy - Cream long-furred she-cat**

**Millie - Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Graystripe - Long-furred gray tom**

**Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Purdy - Plump tabby with a gray muzzle**

* * *

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Blackstar - Large white tom with a jet black ****fore-paw**

**Deputy: Rowanclaw - Ginger tom**

Apprentice: Pinepaw - Ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - Very small tabby tom**

Apprentice: Blackpaw - Black tom with blue eyes

**Warriors: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Smokefoot - Black tom**

Apprentice: Darkpaw - dark gray tom with black paws

**Toadfoot - Dark brown tom**

Apprentice - Leafpaw - Light gray she-cat

**Applefur - Mottled brown she-cat**

**Crowfrost - Black-and-white tom**

**Ratscar - Brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Snowbird - Pure-white she-cat**

**Tawnypelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Olivenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Owlclaw - Light brown tabby tom**

**Shrewfoot - Gray she-cat with black feet**

**Scorchfur - Dark gray tom**

**Tigerheart - Dark brown tabby tom**

**Dawnpelt - Cream-furred she-cat  
**

**Pinenose - Black she-cat**

**Ferretclaw - Cream-and-gray tom**

**Starlingwing - Ginger tom**

**Kinkfur - Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out all angles**

**Queens: **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Ivytail - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat **(mother of Barkkit - Dark brown tom, Tinykit - white and tortoiseshell she-kit, Ratscar's kits)

**Elders: **(Former warriors and queens now retired)

**Cedarheart - Dark gray tom**

**Tallpoppy - Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Snaketail - Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail**

**Oakfur - Small brown tom**

* * *

**Windclan**

**Leader: Onestar - Brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Crowfeather - Dark gray tom**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - Mottled gray tom**

******Warriors: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Owlwhisker - Light brown tabby tom**

**Whitetail - Small white she-cat**

**Nightcloud - Black she-cat**

**Gorsetail - Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**Weaselfur - Ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring - Brown-and-white tom**

**Leaftail - Dark tabby tom, amber eyes**

**Antpelt - Brown tom with one black ear**

**Emberfoot - Gray tom with two dark paws**

**Sedgewhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat**

**Swallowtail - Dark gray she-cat**

**Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white make on her forehead**

**Whiskergaze - Light brown tom**

**Furzetail - Gray-and-white she cat**

**Boulderpelt - Large pale gray tom**

******Queens: **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Heathertail - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **(mother of Featherkit - Dark gray tabby she-kit, Stonekit - Black tom with amber eyes, Breezepelt(dead)'s kits

**Elders: **(Former warriors and queens now retired)

**Ashfoot - Gray she-cat**

**Webfoot - Dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear - Tabby tom**

* * *

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Mistystar - Gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Reedwhisker - Black tom**

Apprentice - Fishpaw - Brown tom

**Medicine Cat: Willowshine - Gray tabby she-cat**

Apprentice - Silverdawn - Silver tabby she-cat

**********Warriors: **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Mintfur - Light gray tabby tom**

Apprentice - Streampaw - Very pale gray she-cat

**Icewing - White she-cat with blue eyes**

Apprentice - Duckpaw - Brown tabby tom

**Minnowtail - Dark gray she-cat**

**Mallownose - Light brown tabby tom**

**Robinwing - Tortoiseshell-and-white tom**

**Petalfur - Gray-and-white she-cat**

Apprentice - Pebblepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Grasspelt - Light brown tom**

**Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat**

**Mosspelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Troutstream - Pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Hollowtail - Dark brown tabby tom**

**Mossypelt - Brown-and-white she-cat**

**Rushfur - Light brown tabby tom**

******Elders: **(Former warriors and queens now retired)

**Graymist - Pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Dapplenose - Mottled gray she-cat**

**Pouncetail - Ginger-and-white tom**

* * *

**CATS OUT SIDE THE CLANS**

**Smokey - Muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace**

**Floss ****- Small gray-and-white she-cat who lives in a barn at the horseplace**

* * *

_**'A tiger was born with the destiny to destroy the ever-lasting destruction the will poison the clans. **__******But to destroy the destruction thy must destroy the tiger within..', A voice whispered.**_

_******'No!', Jayfeather yowled,'This can't happen! Peace had come already!'**_

_******'Destroy the tiger within...', the voice whispered again.**_

_******'Why must this happen?', Jayfeather wailed...**_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Squirrelflight waited impatiently by the lake, licking her paws, paying attention to the water. One of her newborn kits mewled and she hushed it with a lick. Suddenly a silver she-cat glided out of the water, looking around cautiously, she then took out of the water a tiny kit. The cat then placed the kit under a juniper berry bush, Squrrielflight stalked out the small den then stalked the cat like a piece of prey, then she pounced!**

**'What are you doing here?!', Squirrelflight hissed.**

**'Squirrelflight it's m-m-mmm-me', the cat whimpered.**

**'Oh you', Squirrelflight said getting off the cat,' that took you long enough.'**

**'I had duties', the cat said.**

**'Well? what do you want?', Squirrelflight snapped,'I'm not going to be here all day!'**

**'I want you to take care of my kit...', the cat said nervously.**

**'Why?', Squirrelflight asked,' why not tell you clan that you found the kit.'**

**'Well...', the cat said.**

**'Never mind', Squirrelflight said,' go get the kit, luckily I just gave birth to my two today in the forest. The nursery is loud, it took FOREVER to convince the medicine cat!'  
**

**The cat slipped under the juniper berry bush and tossed out the kit, who landed at Squirrelflight's paws. The kit mewled a small cry.**

**'Careful!', Squirrelflight said. She started licking the kit, who's fur was still wet from the lake. She studied the kit fur who had Bramblestar's exact striping, strange but no one would be able to tell the kit is not her's.**

**'Who is the father of this kit', Squirrelflight asked suspiciously,' surely there's no other male that has Bramblestar's exact striping!'  
**

**'W-well..', The cat stuttered nervously,'t-t-that-s b-be-c-cause Bra-m-mble-star i-is t-the f-fa-t-ther'**

**'WHAT?!', Squirrelflight spat,' I will not take care of _that _kit!' Squirrelflight shoved the kit away, who mewled weakly then Squirrelflight quickly put the pitiful kit back to her stomach.**

**'Please I-' the cat said**

**'Well?', Squirrelflight growled, cutting her off.**

**'It was only one night!' the cat said desperately.**

**'And how did _that_ happen?', Squirrelflight demanded angrily**

**'Well..', the cat said nervously,' it was my first gathering as a- well you know'**

**Squirrelflight glared at her, the cat shuttered.**

**'I liked Bramblestar from a while ago' the cat said,' and I still do, he just looks so strong, so proud, so.."**

**'Okay I get that!', Squirrelflight hissed impatiently.**

**'When the gathering ended, I sneaked up to him and told him to meet me by the lake shore in your territory', the cat continued,' he came! I was soooo excited! I was so...'**

**Squirrelflight gave her a murderous look.**

**'Well anyway he came', the cat said hurrily,'and I convinced him to stay with me for one night, we made a nest together and..'**

**'FINE!', Squirrelflight spat and unsheathed her claws,'I'll take care of your kit! You ungrateful, mate stealing demon!' **

**'Thanks?', the cat squeaked, trembling violently**

**'But', Squirrelflight snarled viciously,'this kit should of _NEVER_ been born!'**

**With that word Squirrelfight snatched up the kit and stormed to her make-shift den, leaving the cat trembling with fear and wondering if she did the right decision, thanking Starclan she's still alive.  
**

* * *

**Bluestar watched the scene down below and sighed heavily. Another half-clan kit, she thought to herself.**

**'That kit is more powerful than you think Bluestar', Yellowfang said walking to up Bluestar.**

**'Yes I know', Bluestar sighed, 'the kit has all the clans in her blood, excluding Starclan'**

**'Indeed', Yellowfang said quietly,'Bramblestar is a Thunderclan cat, with a little Skyclan trickling in his blood'  
**

**'While the she-cat, mother of the kit', Bluestar murmured,'is part Shadowclan, part Windclan, part Riverclan, how interesting...'**

**'This kit', Yellowfang said,' will grow up to destroy a cat who will try to bring destruction to the clans'**

**'A tiger was born with the destiny to destroy the ever-lasting destruction the will poison the clans', Bluestar murmured part of the prophecy. **

**'But to destroy the destruction thy must destroy the tiger within', Yellowfang finished the prophecy off with a sad sigh.**

**'That kit has a hard path to follow', Bluestar said with sympathy.**

**'Extremely', Yellowfang agreed.**

**The two she-cats walked off, thinking about the kits fate.**

* * *

This is my first ever fanfiction! Please review and give me tips. I hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Tigerkit is bristling with excitement. The kits are planning a raid on the warrior apprentices. The kits are grouped in the nursery, talking in hushed voices, looking about warily just in case some one heard their plan. Darkit, Mousekit and Mintkit at nearly 6 moons old, are the oldest kits in the nursery so they did most of the planning.  
**

**'I wonder what those kits are up to', Dovewing said with amusement**

**'Maybe a plan of sneaking out of camp again?', Ivypool said with chucking,' which failed many _many_ times!'**

**'Just let them be',Squrrielflight said with a yawn,'whatever those kits are planning won't work, too many warriors out there, plus Tigerkit is too small for whatever those kit are planning anyway, she'll get in the way. Lightningkit however will probably have better success in their plans '**

**Tigerkit heard the statement and let out a small growl, her mother always said discouraging things about her. Lightningkit also heard the statement and smirked at her. Obviously Lightingkit is Squrrielflight's favorite! Tigerkit thought crossly to herself.  
**

**'So we'll attack on two sides when the apprentices go pick a fresh-kill', Darkkit said,' us kits Lightingkit, Tigerkit and I will sneak around them, staying near the brambles since we have dark striped coats'**

**'And Snowkit, Mintkit and I will stay outside the nursery', Mousekit said,'pretending to be playing a game, waiting for you to stalk forward.'**

**'As soon as we stop stalking forward', Darkit mewled,'you guys stalk forward.'**

**'Then we spread around them apprentices', Mousekit said,' we then attack them as hard as possible! we should stay in a ring, so they can't get out'**

**'Maybe we should rotate around every now and then',Tigerkit said.**

**'It won't work!',Lightningkit scoffed.**

**'Shut up Lightningkit!',Darkkit snapped,'go on Tigerkit.'**

**'Well',Tigerkit said,'rotating from our places might confuse them, maybe we can weave in and out in their group, kicking and lashing, to confuse them even more.'**

**'That's some advanced thinking there Tigerkit',Darkkit said approvingly,' but we must not let the apprentices excape, but I want to keep the weaving bit in the plan. Maybe you Tigerkit can play a important part for once and weave in the group, tripping the apprentices up. You're small and quick so it makes sense for you to go in'**

**'Right!', Tigerkit said happily.**

* * *

**'Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting', Bramblestar yowled.**

**Everyone turned their attention to Bramblestar, the queens sat outside the nursery with their kits.**

**'Icecloud, Bumblestripe', Bramblestar said,' had your apprentices pass their assessments?'**

**'Yes, Bramblestar', they answered in unison.**

**'I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.', Bramblestar said,'Cherrypaw, Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?'**

**'I do', they both said.**

**'Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherrytail. StarClan honors your determination and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan,'Bramblestar said,'And Molepaw ****from this moment you will be known as Molepelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.'**

******Bramblestar rested his muzzle on each of their head and both licked their leaders shoulder.**

******'Cherrytail, Molepelt, Cherrytail, Molepelt!',the clan cheered.**

******'Tonight you two will sit a silent vigil', Bramblestar said,'clan dismissed!'**

******The kits went back to the nursery.**

******'Right two down! Since two are now warriors!', Darkkit said,'my group will go first! After we are in place, Mousekit, your group come out to 'play' then you know what happens'**

******'Yes!', Mousekit said.**

******'My group come!', Darkkit said.**

******Darkkit, Lightningkit and Tigerkit sneaked around the apprentices, ready to stalk forward. Mousekit, Mintkit and Snowkit ran outside playing mossball, while Squrrielfight, Dovewing and Ivypool watched. Darkkit's group stalked forward and stopped behind the group of apprentices who where chatting. Mousekit's group saw them in place and stalked forward. The apprentices were unaware that the kits had surrounded them. The kits nodded at each other, ready for Darkkit to tell them to attack.**

******'KITS!',Darkkit yowled,'ATTACK!'**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The cats looked about startled but then realized the kits were raiding the apprentices, looking at the kits with amusement. Tigerkit immediately rushed under the apprentices legs weaving in and out, lashing out occasionally. She saw the kits rotating the ring every once in a while. They're following my plan! Well except for Lightningkit, Tigerkit thought to herself. Tigerkit swiped at Thunderpaw's legs and fasten her jaw on Seedpaws tail, she then yanked backwards, tumbling on top of Shrewpaw. With a yowl she pushed off and landed on Lilypaw, dragging her down. The kits then swarmed over the apprentices. There were loud squeals and yowls in the wrestling bunch. Suddenly Darkkit called the kits off and yowled. Success! They had just raided the apprentices and defeated them! The kits cheered. The clan congratulated them with amusement.  
**

**'Well done Lightningkit!',Squrrielflight purred loudly,'I bet you planned most of this terribly advanced planning!'**

**'No Squrrielflight',Darkkit said before Lightningkit could answer,'_Tigerkit _planned the rotating to confuse the apprentices, she also planned to weave about in the apprentices group to confuse them and trip them up!'**

**The clan heard all this and congratulated Tigerkit. What a surprise! The tiniest kit and the youngest in the nursery planning something so advanced! Bramblestar's eyes shone with pride as his senior warriors told him what happened while he was in his den resting.**

**'Tigerkit will grow up to be one of the most cleverest warriors',Lionblaze remarked with amusement,'I might like her to be _my _apprentice some day'**

**Tigerkit beamed with ****happiness. The best warrior in the clan said that to me! I must of heard wrong, Tigerkit thought to herself.**

**'Of course any _kit_ could plan that!',Squrrielflight said bitterly,'Tigerkit is no smarter than any kit in the nursery, and Lionblaze your better off with Lightningkit. Tigerkit is small, senseless and weak whilst Lightningkit is strong, brave, clever, big and - .'**

**The clan was shocked about what Squirrelflight said. They were absolutely speechless.  
**

**'Squrrielflight!',Bramblestar yowled angrily giving her a glare,'_I_ will choose who mentors who when it's time!'**

**Tigerkit was shocked of what Squirrelflight said.**

**'Tigerkit she didn't mean-',Snowkit said.**

**'Stop! She _hates_ me Snowkit!',Tigerkit yowled louder than she intended,'can't you see?'**

**With tears streaming down her eyes she rushed to the nursery. She was about to run to the nest when she realized that Squrrielflight will be sleeping there tonight. Carefully choosing a space as far as possible from her moms nest, she began digging and tried to make her own nest.**

**'Tigerkit',Dovewing said,'what are you doing?' **

**'Building my _own_ nest',Tigerkit said angrily,'since Squirrelflight hates me!'**

**Giving Ivypool a knowing glance Dovewing said,'I'll help you Tigerkit.'**

**Tigerkit stared at Dovewing with surprise, who nudged her back to work gently. Soon they finished the nest and didn't realize it was nearly sunset. Dovewing told Tigerkit to go outside and eat. The kits coming back from playing outside and stared at Tigerkit's nest.**

**'Whose nest is that?', Lightningkit smirked,'Tigerkit's?'**

**Snowkit with a growl smacked her brother at the back of his head harshly, they started wrestling, but Snowkit had her claws unsheathed. Tigerkit walked in and flopped down on her nest.**

**'Snowkit!',Dovewing said trying to drag her off,'get off your brother now!'**

**'Lightningkit!',Squirrelflight wailed rushing in,'are you okay?' She started licking him all over.**

**'Course I am!', Lightningkit said.**

**'Good kit!',Squirrelflight purred,'Tigerkit! Why did you start that fight!?'**

**'Lightningkit started it',Dovewing spat,'and if you can't see, Tigerkit had made a nest for herself!' Bramblestar walked in.**

**'What's all the rac-',Bramblestar got cut off.**

**'It doesn't matter',Tigerkit said dejectedly,'thanks Dovewing but no use defending me from Squirrelflight, she'll find a way to blame me.' With a sigh she rolled and faced her back to everybody.**

**'Someone explain to me _why_ Tigerkit has her own nest!',Bramblestar growled. Dovewing hurriedly explained. Everyone started chatting like they usually do when it's nearly time to sleep but half-heartedly. Bramblestar leaded Squirrelflight outside.**

**'Look what you done!',Bramblestar growled,'you treat Tigerkit like a pile of dirt! At least don't play favorites in front of her. She's our kit!'**

**'I never play favorites!', Squirrelflight spat angrily.**

**'A blind rabbit can see you are!',Bramblestar yowled with frustration.**

**'Whatever!',Squirrelflight snapped. With Tigerkit's keen ears, she heard every word in the argument.**

**'Hey Tigerkit?',Snowkit said,'I'm sorry'**

**'You didn't do anything',Tigerkit said,'you're a good sister.'**

**Squirrelfight walked in and settled herself in the nest with Lightningkit, licking him.**

**'I can sleep with you tonight?',Snowkit said hopefully.**

**'It's okay',Tigerkit said,'Thanks anyway' Snowkit walked off glancing back.**

* * *

Hey guys! well I'm getting a hang of it. I hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Tigerkit woke up groggily, with a yawn. She stretched and started grooming herself. Looking up from her grooming she realized that the nursery is empty. What in the Starclan? Tigerkit thought to herself. Suddenly she heard something outside, and she rushed out the nursery. The clan was doing a gathering!  
**

**'Darkpaw! Mousepaw! Mintpaw!', The clan was suddenly yowling.**

**'Come along Darkpaw',Foxleap said,'we're exploring the territory!'**

**'Great!',Darkpaw yowled with excitement.**

**'If you don't mind', Cinderheart said curtly,'Hazeltail, the apprentices and I are coming along too.'**

**'Congratulations!', Snowkit said admiration,'you guys are apprentices now!'**

**'Looks like there will be no more raids!',Thunderpaw said with amusement.**

**'How come _I'm_ not apprentice yet!',Lightningkit complained,'I bet I'm old enough already!'**

**'We're only five moons you mouse-brain!',Snowkit snapped.**

**'Yes and you two will be great apprentices',Squirrelflight purred.**

**Tigerkit stared at Squirrelflight.**

**'Oh and erm you too Tigerkit', Squirrelflight stuttered when Bramblestar gave her a harsh glare.**

**'Come on Tigerkit!',Snowkit said',lets battle train!'**

**'You guys are only kits!',Lightningkit said with a snort,'obviously you guys don't know any moves!'**

**'Unless they had been asking advice from others',Thunderpaw said,'and if you had been paying attention, I offered to teach you kits battle moves in my spare time a quarter moon ago!'**

**'Whatever',Lightningkit scoffed.**

**'Come along Tigerkit, Snowkit',Thunderpaw said,'I'm gonna teach you some moves'**

**'Great!', Tigerkit said happily**

**'So today I'll be teaching the back kick, front paw blow and as many as I got time with',Thunderpaw said leading them to a sandy area in camp, which no one really use.**

**'Right!',Thunderpaw continued,'the front paw blow is like this, you bring your paw down hard on your opponent's head claws sheathed like this'**

**Thunderpaw brought his paws lightly down on Tigerkit's head. Tigerkit shook his paw off, while Snowkit payed attention to him every move. **

**'Obviously in battle, you do it harder',Thunderpaw said,'as strong as you can in fact' **

**Thunderpaw sliced his paw down to the sand with a quickly and harshly, creating a hole which quickly filled up again.**

**'Can we try?',Tigerkit asked.**

**'Sure but only on me for now and-',Thunderpaw said.**

**Tigerkit interrupted him with the front paw blow, shoving his face in the sand. Thunderpaw got up and spat sand out of his mouth.**

**'Good, good',Thunderpaw said spitting more sand out,'there is a similar move called the front paw strike. Basically it's the front paw blow but claws unsheathed, but we won't be trying that move. Only the front paw blow right now'**

**'Why?',Snowkit asked.**

**'I don't really want to die under Tigerkit's claws right now',Thunderpaw said,'now Snowkit why don't you give it a try?'**

**Hesitantly Snowkit tried on Thunderpaw, realizing he'll be okay she swiped as hard as she can.****  
**

**'Great!',Thunderpaw said with a grin,'You guys perfected that! Now that you perfected the front paw blow. You also perfected the front paw strike! You kits learn very fast!'**

**The two she-kits beamed happily at him.**

**'Also when your in battle, fluff out your fur that way you look larger',Thunderpaw instructed,'roll over when a cat tries to strike you, that way you can avoid strikes. Duck and twist around, landing on your back and then spring on your paws and keep attacking. Those are some defensive moves.'**

**Tigerkit tried them, perfecting the moves after her third try. She looked at Snowkit expectantly, who tried the moves and was nearly as accurate as Tigerkit.**

**'Awesome!',Thunderpaw said impressed by the kits,'now the back kick. If an opponent is behind you, lash out with your back legs. Lean all your weigh on your forepaws like this'**

**Thunderpaw leaned on his forepaws and lashing his his back legs out, landing strongly.**

**'When you're pinned down, rake your opponent's belly with claws unsheathed',Thunderpaw said,'that way you can gain control quicker and easier. But of course when training in Thunderclan NEVER have your claws unsheathed!'**

**The two she-kits nodded quickly.**

**'There is the Leap-and-hold',Thunderpaw said,'You leap on you opponent's back, hold on and rake your claws down on them. But watch out! They will drop on their backs and roll on you so you better do it quickly, get off before they crush you!'**

**The she-kits tried on Thunderpaw, dragging him down and attacked him with front paw blows.**

**'Great!',Thunderpaw said spitting out more sand,'there is partner fighting. You fight with a friend back-to-back so you can defend each others back. Use moves involving your front paws'**

**The kits made mental notes on everything, trying their best to keep up.**

**'Also when you get pinned down, you can play dead. Stop struggling and go limp. When your opponent relax their grip, explode up! This will throw off your unwary opponent',Thunderpaw tried his best to teach,'And scruff shake. Hold your opponent by their scruffs and shake them hard and fast! This will shaken them up enough so they can't fight'  
**

**The kits nodded imagining how the moves would look like.**

**'Yank your opponent's tail so they become unbalanced', Tigerkit you know this move well',Thunderpaw said.'And sink your teeth in your opponents legs, ears, tail and whatnot, don't let go until the flee or start fighting you, when they start fighting you, fight back! Turn on your side, slip under your opponent and rake their belly, quickly turn back onto all fours out from under your opponent'**

**The she-kits then tried out everything they could on each other, trying to get the moves perfect.**

**'What else?',Tigerkit asked still fill with energy while Snowkit was tired.**

**'I'll teach you two Badger Defense and Jump-and-pin before I have to go on hunting patrol',Thunderpaw answered.**

**'Great!',Tigerkit said with enthusiasm while Snowkit said wearily.**

**'Leap over the badger, turn on your back legs',Thunderpaw said,'then bite their legs! Only use this move on badgers okay?'**

**'Oaky doky!',Tigerkit said happily.**

**'Yup',Snowkit said with a yawn.**

**'Jump-and-pin is a very complicated move!',Thunderpaw said,'leap backwards, and bounce off the wall. With precise accuracy, land on your opponent and rake them with your claws! Alright practice those moves! I'll assess you two next time and show you more moves!'**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Tigerkit watched as Thunderpaw walked to the sandy area, the normal meeting place where he train Snowkit and Tigerkit. Tomorrow is their apprentice ceremony! Tigerkit couldn't wait! She had been practicing every move Thunderpaw taught her since she was 5 moons old.**

**'Alright today we're not learning any new moves', Thunderpaw said,'today I'm assessing you two on what you learnt so far. Alright you two will in turns fight me, Tigerkit first, then Snowkit. Prepare yourself Tigerkit.'**

**Tigerkit stood a tail-length a part from Thunderpaw, fluffing out her fur. She eyed on his shoulder and attacked! Thunderpaw dodged and swiped at her with his forepaw. Tigerkit was expecting that, so before the paw hit her she quickly grabbed it with her teeth yanking backwards. Thunderpaw tumbled forward, trying to gain his balance. Tigerkit reared up, and tucked her tail between her legs, slashing at Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw raced to the back of Tigerkit, snapping his teeth where her tail should be. Tigerkit fell back, onto Thunderpaw and rolled. Thunderpaw pinned her down and Tigerkit started raking his belly. She then suddenly shoved upwards,and Thunderpaw fell to the sandy floor harshly. Thunderpaw coughed getting up, spitting out sand.  
**

**'Great!',Thunderpaw said,'Snowkit your next.'**

**As soon as he said that Snowkit yanked his tail and attacked him with as many moves as she can. Thunderpaw pushed Snowkit gently off.**

**'Good job you two!',Thunderpaw said,'you guys will be great warriors some day!'**

**The two she-kits beamed happily at each other.**

**'Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting', Bramblestar yowled suddenly.**

**'Come on let's go!',Thunderpaw said.**

**The clan gathered under the High Ledge wondering what's going on. Lilypaw and Seedpaw was sitting by the high ledge nervously.**

**'Cloudtail, Thornclaw?',Bramblestar said.**

**The two toms both nodded.**

**'I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.', Bramblestar said,'Lilypaw, Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?'**

**'I do', Seedpaw yowled.**

**'I d-dd-do',Lilypaw stuttered nervously.**

**'Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seednose. StarClan honors your bravery and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan,'Bramblestar said,'And Lilypaw from this moment you will be known as Lilytail. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.'**

**Bramblestar rested his muzzle on each of their head and both licked their leaders shoulder.**

**'Seednose! Lilytail! Seednose! Lilytail',the clan cheered loudly.**

**'Tonight you two will sit a silent vigil', Bramblestar yowled,'clan dismissed!'**

**The clan scattered, returning to their duties.**

**'Why can't _I_ be apprentice now!',Lightningkit whined at Squirrelflight,'It's not fair!'**

**'You will be apprentice tomorrow my darling',Squirrelflight purred,'come it should be time for us to eat, hunting patrol had caught plenty today even if it's one more moon before leaf-bare'**

**'Okay',Lightningkit said,'I want a squirrel!'**

**'I'll get it for you',Squirrelflight purred, walking off to the fresh-kill pile.**

**'Come on Tigerkit!',Thunderpaw yowled tossing her a squirrel,'eat! you don't eat enough!'**

**'Thank you!',Tigerkit yowled back.**

**Tigerkit was just about to bite when Squirrelflight walked up to her.**

**'Tigerkit!',Squirrelflight snapped,'you took the last squirrel! Give it here!'**

**'Hey!',Tigerkit said,'Lightningkit always eats _my _squirrel all the time!'**

**'Don't be rude!',Squirrelflight growled,'that's very disrespectful! don't be greedy!'**

**'You know what?',Tigerkit snapped taking a large bite of the squirrel and swallowing it up,'what's your problem? why do you always say bad things about me?'**

**'I never!',Squirrelflight said angrily.**

**'Hey!',Tigerkit said,'just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm weak, senseless and useless! You always praise Lightningkit! Why not me for once?'**

**'What are you saying?',Squirrelflight said,'that _I'm_ that mother who would play favorites?'**

**'Exactly what I'm saying!',Tigerkit said.**

**'I-I-III-I',Squirrelflight stuttered, for once speechless.**

**Tigerkit then started eating the squirrel in a relaxed manner and Thunderpaw joined her, silently congratulating her after she stood up to her mother. Squirrelflight still stood there, speechless. This is not the kit who would give in to mother easily, Squirrelflight knew. Tigerkit is strong willed, too much to handle.  
**

**'Mom!?',Lightningkit yowled,'where's my squirrel!'**

**'Coming dear!',Squirrelflight said,'I'll get you a mouse! no more squirrels on the pile!'**

**Bramblestar sighed, watching from the high ledge. A mother and a kit who don't get along. Strange.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Today is the day of apprenticeship! Tigerkit thought excitedly. She glanced across the nursery where Squirrelflight is giving Lightningkit an extra grooming. She walked out side and saw Bramblestar on the high-ledge.**

**'Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting', Bramblestar yowled. **

**It was just after dawn, the dawn patrol had came back and all the cats gathered under the ledge sleepily. They looked up at Bramblestar expectantly. Squirrelflight and the kits came out of the nursery, excited.**

** 'Today we have a ceremony to perform!',Bramblestar yowled,'****,Snowkit, Tigerkit and Lightningkit,**you three have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, Snowkit you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Rosepetal. I hope Rosepetal will pass down all she knows on to you.'

**Rosepetal and Snowpaw touched noses, both quite excited.**

**'From this day on, until you receive your warrior name,'Bramblestar yowled',Tigerkit you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Lionbl-'**

**'Wait!',Squirrelflight interrupted with a yowl,'Tigerkit is not to be apprentice yet!'**

**The clan all gasped, Tigerkit stood with her mouth open.**

**'She is not ready! She's too small! She needs to grow more!',Squirrelflight continued,'I don't want her getting hurt! I'm _scared_ for her!'**

**'Very well Squirrelflight!',Bramblestar growled angrily knowing she would go on and on if he didn't do want she wants',From this day on, until you receive your warrior name,Lightningkit you will be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Toadstep. I hope Toadstep will pass down all he knows on to you'**

**Toadstep and Lightningpaw walked to each other and touched noses.**

**'Snowpaw! Lightningpaw! Snowpaw! Lightningpaw...', the clan cheered loudly but quite half-heartedly.**

**'Clan dismissed!', Bramblestar yowled. Jumping off the ledge. Squirrelflight rushed to him.**

**'Why didn't you make Lionblaze Ligthningpaw's mentor?!', Squirrelflight asked enraged.**

**'Was that why you stopped Tigerkit ceremony?',Bramblestar hissed.**

**'Yes!',Squirrelflight hissed quietly,'It makes sense! The strongest apprentice mentored by the strongest cat available! Tigerkit is weak! You never had seen her do anything impressive had you?'**

**'Yes actually I had',Bramblestar replied bluntly,'Tigerkit beaten Thunderpaw, the strongest apprentice here in a mock battle fair and square'**

**'When?',Squirrelflight said obviously thinking he was making things up'**

**'Yesterday',Bramblestar said,'in the sandy area that nobody uses.'  
**

**'Really?',Squirrelflight questioned him.**

**'Ask Thunderpaw about it if you don't believe me',Bramblestar said.**

**Tigerkit stopped listening to her parents conversation, uninterested. She headed back to the nursery, planning on waiting for the hunting patrol. Snowpaw burst into camp.**

**'Woah',Snowpaw said,'the territory was sooo big!'**

**'Yes indeed',Rosepetal said with amusement,'why don't you go eat something? Hunting patrol has arrived'**

**'Okay!',Snowpaw said happily.**

**Tigerkit saw the hunting patrol placing the load down on the fresh-kill pile. She walked and picked out a squirrel. Snowpaw came racing towards her crashing into her.**

**'Oops sorry!',Snowpaw said,'should of watched where I was going!'**

**'It's okay',Tigerkit said.**

**Lightningpaw swaggered into camp and walked right up to Tigerkit.**

**'I saw the territory and Toadstep showed me a battle move!',Lightningpaw boasted.**

**Lightningpaw suddenly swiped his forepaw at Tigerkit, who easily dodged and grabbed his shoulders, locking him against the ground.**

**'Hey!',Lightningpaw whined,'that wasn't fair!'**

**'Nothing is fair when your in a battle',Tigerkit simply replied  
**

_**'Good job',**_**a deep voice suddenly said in her mind,'_you're a good strong kit, and obviously you have a good spirit'_**

**'Whatever',Lightningpaw said stalking away.**

**Snowpaw stood with her mouth opened.**

**'What?',Tigerkit asked.**

**'Thunderpaw taught us that move, he said it was a difficult move',Snowpaw said with admiration,'and now you just mastered it! You nearly did last time!'**

**'Um thanks?',Tigerkit said.**

**Tigerkit walked back into the nursery, with the squirrel in her jaws.**

**_'Who are you?'_,Tigerkit thought to the deep voice munching on her squirrel**

_**'Tigerstar',**_**the voice said**_**,'And I'm going to help you'**_

_**'Tigerstar',**_**she thought remembering nursery stories,'_I thought you're an evil cat'__  
_**

**_'I was only trying to help',_Tigerstar said,'_but those cats had to punish me, for trying to help. And thus that made my heart grow cold.'_**

**_'Oh',_Tigerkit thought.**

**_'But I'm going to make you a legend, the greatest cat on the lake',_Tigerstar whispered,_'I'm going to help you'_  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Tigerkit quietly sneaked out of camp, shivering in the leaf-bare wind. For the last two moons since her litter-mates were made apprentices, she had been sneaking out to practice battle moves. Tigerstar's voice had taught her moves, telling exactly if she's doing a move right or wrong. Tigerstar had taught her most of the other clans moves, pushing her hard until she perfected a move each night. Tigerstar also taught her his special moves which took a while to perfect each one. His voice guided her, and demanded very much from her. He also taught her how to stalk and catch prey.**

**'Hello Tigerkit',Tigerstar suddenly appeared before her.**

**'Wait how-',Tigerkit stuttered, this cat is an image of Bramblestar, except this cat was far more muscular.**

**'I've finally figured out how to appear as flesh and blood',Tigerstar boasted proudly,'but it only works every once in two moons.'**

**'You look like-',Tigerkit mewled.**

**'Bramblestar?',Tigerstar said gently,'that's because I'm his father.'**

**'You're my',Tigerkit said overwhelmed,'grandfather?'**

**'Yes, we are kin',Tigerstar said with amusement,'now I want to see how well I've taught you. Attack me.'**

**Tigerkit jumped on his back, who already started to rear up. She grabbed his head, claws unsheathed,slipped down his back and used her hind-paws to knock his legs under him, quickly leaping off. Tigerstar collapsed and rolled on his back. Tigerkit sneaked forward and clawed at him. Tigerstar leaped up and plunged forward towards her. Tigerkit in panic quickly kicked backwards, catching Tigerstar in the jaw. With a growl Tigerstar knocked her forcefully down with his fore-paws, pinning her down. Tigerkit started clawing is belly harshly, then fell limp in his tightening claws. Tigerstar relaxed his grip slightly, suspicious. Tigerkit wriggled under his claws and clawed unmercifully at the back of his fore-paws. Tigerstar angrily lifted one of his fore-paws about to smash it down on Tigerkit. Tigerkit quickly darted out, hooking her claws into his thick fur and with all her might, dragged him down. Tigerstar stood up, gently pushing Tigerkit away, who is starting to attack again.**

**'You did better than I thought you would',Tigerstar said with amused by her spirit,'better than most of my apprentices I had.'**

**'Really?',Tigerkit said, breathing heavily.**

**'Yes of course',Tigerstar purred (strangely),'and there is one clan that is, missing'**

**'What do you mean?',Tigerkit asked confused,'there is only four clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, unless you also mean Starclan...'**

**'No! Not Starclan!',Tigerstar snapped and said gentler,'Skyclan.'**

**'Skyclan?'Tigerkit wondered.**

**'Skyclan lives far from here',Tigerstar said,'but their moves are strong, I'll teach you a few'**

**'Okay!',Tigerkit said excitedly.**

**'Alright',Tigerstar said,'let's go'**

**Tigerkit quickly slipped back into the nursery at pre-dawn while the warriors sleepily walk out of their den, ready to sort out patrol. She flopped into her nest closing her eyes...**

**'Tigerkit!',Snowpaw yowled,'wake up it's sun-high!'**

**'Wha?',Tigerkit said sleepily**

**'Honestly',Snowpaw said,'your lazy these days'**

**'Well I'm not apprentice like you',Tigerkit mewled,'I'm still a plain old kit'**

**'Come on the hunting patrol caught only some prey today!',Snowpaw urged,'we need to get your strength up and-'**

**Tigerkit swiped Snowpaw's paws under her harshly, giving her a firm whack on the side of her head.**

**'Kits don't do anything to serve the clan',Tigerkit said smoothly,'so we don't need to eat much'**

**'Owww',Snowpaw said,'where do you learn all this! I never saw you practice any of Thunderpaws moves at all!'**

**Tigerkit ignored her question and looked out the nursery. A fine carpet of white had the camp grounds covered. What happened?**

**'Snow!',Snowpaw yowled with delight.**

**'Snow?',Tigerkit asked confused.**

**'I just realized ,Snowpaw said,'you never went out side from the nursery since my naming ceremony except at sun-down, when all the snow had melted. You usually slept until it's nearly sun-down...'**

**'Yeah?',Tigerkit said.**

**'So no wonders you never saw snow',Snowpaw said,'until now, come on lets go!**

**Tigerkit rushed outside delighted by the fluffy snow. She suddenly sunk into the snow! Tigerkit struggled out of it.**

**'You look like a lump',Snowpaw purred.**

**Tigerkit suddenly stopped. All around her, cats were staving. Now that she had thought about it she realized how thin Snowpaw was. Even herself, she never ate until sun-down. But only she was happy and energetic. Even Lightningpaw was sad, dragging his tail on the ground. Bramblestar walked on the Highledge.**

**'Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting', Bramblestar yowled, ending with a cough.**

**The cats turned their attention to Bramblestar.**

**'From now to new-leaf we shall not eat until dusk each sun-rise',Bramblestar announced.**

**The clan muttered and complained but completely cut off when Bramblestar gave them a harsh glare.**

**'And at desperate times we need new apprentices',Bramblestar continued,'Tigerkit step forward.'**

**The clan gasped when Squirrelflight stood up and started to yowl.**

**'Bramblestar!',Squirrelflight yowled,'that kit is not to be apprenticed! She is only eight moons! And I told you that she would be apprenticed at ten moons'**

**'Squirrelflight you mouse-brain!',Bramblestar snarled'stop being selfish! The clan is desperate! and we have a kit, more than ready to be apprenticed, so Tigerkit shall be apprenticed!'**

**Suirrelflight let her jaw hang and she sat down.**

**'Tigerkit',Bramblestar yowled,'it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope Lionblaze will pass down all he knows on to you'**

**Lionblaze and Tigerpaw touched noses.**

**'Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!',the clan cheered.**

**'Clan dismissed!',Bramblestar yowled ending with a cough**

**'Lets go explore the territory',Lionblaze said walking out of camp.**

**Tigerpaw followed,_ 'I'm sorry Tigerstar I'm now apprentice and I must keep up my energy'_,Tigerpaw thought,_'I can't sneak out of camp at night to train any more'_**

**'_Understandable_',Tigerstar said,'_very understandable_.'**


	9. NOTES

**Notes**

**There is a person that I believe copied my story due to the date it was released and had my story line. She had claimed that she didn't know about my story. But I decided she copied me, so IF you think I stole this fanfiction LOOK AT THE PUBLISH DATE! It says : 10/10/13 which means October 10th 2013. I had forgiven the person but I will NEVER forget! She had come up with a new base line from mine. She had told me what the story is going to be like. So don't report her, and I will give out her name because most had known who she is.**

**Mistystar253**

**Do not report her alright? She will make her story different. If she makes her story near my base line I will deal with her myself personally. Please do not take the offence Mistystar.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Lionblaze and Tigerpaw started trotting briskly back to the camp from the clearing. Tigerpaw felt uneasy, she smelled cats she didn't know. Lionblaze had an endless stream of words, talking about when he was younger and stories elders would tell.**

**'Lionblaze!',Tigerpaw yowled frustratingly,'don't you smell strange cats?'**

**'What?',Lionblaze said,'I didn't notice..'**

**'Course not you were blabbing-',Tigerpaw said.**

**'Shadowclan attack!',Rowanclaw yowled out of nowhere.**

**Pinepaw, Tawnypelt, Scorchfur, Tigerheart and Ferretclaw emerged from the bushes with a loud rustle.  
**

**'What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?!',Lionblaze snarled.**

**'Not Thunderclan territory for long',Rowanclaw sneered.**

**Tigerpaw looked closely at the Shadowclan cats. They were thin and ribs stuck out from their coats. Rowanclaw suddenly pounced on her, and without thinking she dodged, swiping her claws down hard on his ears unsheathed. The Shadowclan cats started attacking harshly.**

**'Tigerpaw!',Lionblaze yowled,'go get the clan! I can manage myself!'**

**Tigerpaw quickly escaped up a tree, leaving Rowanclaw to go attack Lionblaze. No! he will never manage! He'll die! she thought to herself. Tigerpaw jumped down from the tree with her claws unsheathed, landing directly on top of Pinepaw. Pinepaw yowled with pain and started to rear up. Tigerpaw quickly jumped forward, slicing his chin. Pinepaw rushed forward and scored his claws on Tigerpaws shoulder. She hissed and backed up on a tree, climbing up backwards.**

**'Fleeing once it gets hard?',Pinepaw sneered,'you'll be no use for your clan little kit!'**

**With a growl of rage she took of from the tree and landed, her forepaws landed on his head, crushing the breathe out of him.**

**Tigerheart jumped on her, while Pinepaw fled back to his territory. Tigerpaw raked Tigerheart's soft belly with her back paws. Tigerheart jumped off. Tigerpaw dashed under his belly, bit his forepaws hard and rushed out. Tigerheart crumbed and growled, rearing up forepaws slashing her ears. Unfazed by blood Tigerpaw rushed in and clawed Tigerheart's back legs. Tigerheart couldn't stand up, as much as he tried.**

**Lionheart lashed and clawed at the four remaining cats, still going strong. Tigerpaw hissed loudly and pounced on Tawnypelt, tearing her up. Before Tawnypelt could react Tigerpaw launced off her and grabbed Ferretclaw's shoulders, dragging him down. Clawing at the fur harshly she leaned on her fore paws and lashed out with her back paws, catching Tawnypelt in the chin, who was starting to rise.**

**'Retreat!',Rowanclaw screeched,'Shadowclan retreat!'**

**The cats fled, Rowanclaw dragging Tigerheart away.**

**'You're hurt!',Tigerpaw mewled to Lionblaze horrified by all the blood on him.**

**'Don't worry',Lionheart purred,'It's the Shadowclan cat's blood'**

**'Oh okay then',Tigerpaw said happily.**

**'As for you young apprentice',Lionblaze said seriously,'your ear's shredded! and that deep wound in your shoulder! Why didn't you go get the clan?'**

**'I couldn't just leave you there to die!',Tigerpaw growled.**

**'Well it doesn't matter',Lionblaze said walking towards camp,'you did a lot today, you must be tired. I expect it must nearly be sun-down by now...'**

**Tigerpaw quickly hushed Lionblaze with her tail, staring at the huge rabbit. It nibbled at the grass, totally unaware. Tigerpaw snuck forward. The rabbit looked straight at her and ran off in panic.**

**'Oh no you don't!',Tigerpaw growled chasing after it.**

**She quickly gained upon the rabbit and snagged it from it's running. Tigerpaw tossed the heavy rabbit up into the air and jumped, doing the killing bite. She landed neatly onto the grass, only to tip over because of the heavy rabbit.**

**'Neat catch!',Lionblaze purred,'Not only you're good at battling but you're good at hunting as well! That's probably the biggest rabbit I've ever seen! do you want me to help you carry it?'**

**'Nope!',Tigerpaw said putting it down,'I want to carry it myself!'**

**'Where did you learn all this?',Lionblaze said.**

**'Tig-',Tigerpaw stopped herself from saying Tigerstar,'Thunderpaw'**

**'Wow!',Lionblaze purred,'come on, let's get back to camp!'**

* * *

**'What happened!?',Bramblestar yowled at Lionblaze when they walked into camp,'training is always claws sheathed...'**

**Bramblestar stared at the rabbit Tigerpaw caught, Tigerpaw dropped it with a sigh of relief.**

**'Di-did _you_ catch that Tigerpaw?',Bramblestar stuttered,'It's rather large...'**

**'Yes, why?',Tigerpaw said happily**

**'Okay Lionblaze you better explain what happened!',Bramblestar said.**

**Tigerpaw noticed the clan was paying attention.**

**'Well six Shadowclan warriors came into our territory and tried to take it,'Lionblaze said,'and Tigerpaw tracked them down. I told her to get the clan, but she wouldn't leave me there. She and I defeated them..'**

**'They were hungry so it was kinda easy',Tigerpaw shrugged.**

**'Then on our way home she tracked the rabbit',Lionblaze said glancing at the huge rabbit,'and caught it, herself.'**

**'Looks like we have another great apprentice here!',Mintpaw yowled,'destined to be a great warrior!'**

**The clan cheered, Squirrelflight and Lightningpaw stayed silent.**

**'Looks like you'll be going to the gathering in three sun-rises',Bramblestar purred.**

**_'Tigerpaw, well done,'_Tigerstar said in her mind_,'in five sun-rises go to the gathering place'_  
**

**_'Why?',_Tigerpaw thought**

_**'Trust**_**_ me...'_,Tigerstar whispered_,'you'll find out...'_**


End file.
